


you wanna get caught?

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're supposed to be packing, but Gladio has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkloki/gifts).



> hfkshfksjfkbfkdfjdkdjdkfjd 
> 
> first time writing this and Boy

It was around noon, and Prompto knew he should have been done with his suitcase by then, but he just couldn't focus on anything. His stomach growled loudly when he tossed another shirt in the general direction of his suitcase, and he stopped to clutch it, teeth gritted in pain. He eyed the kitchen, but he knew there wasn't anything good to eat in the pantry. They were due to go shopping, but Ignis had told them it would be better to buy ingredients on the way, rather than stocking up the fridge and pantry. It frustrated Prompto, but he really couldn't say no. 

Gladio stepped out of his room, and headed toward his cracked door. He yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You done yet?" he frowned, leaning on Prompto's open door. He glanced at his open suitcase, and then clothes scattered around the room, and sighed under his breath. Admittedly, he wasn't done packing either, but really, Prompto had to stop procrastinating this much. He could pretty much hear the thoughts racing through his boyfriend's mind. 

"O-oh!" he turned around and laughed nervously. He snatched a pair of boxers off of the floor, and tossed them into the suitcase, not caring to fold them first or even arrange them neatly. "Yeah, 'm just super hungry, y'know?" he rubbed his stomach for emphasis, and it growled quietly, but it was loud enough to reach Gladio's ears. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty hungry, too..." he stepped toward the blond, and kneeled down next to him. He brushed his knuckles against the back pf Prompto's neck as he ran his hands through his hair, and sighed when he felt him shivering under him. "For _you_." he laughed quietly. He knew it was really cheesy, but his comment made Prompto blush down to his neck, and he took the opportunity to kiss his shoulder. 

"You're so cheesy..." he squirmed and lightly pushed back on Gladio's chest, but they both knew he didn't want him to stop. He glanced back, and his breath hitched in his throat when Gladio's nose bumped his cheek. "What if someone walks by?" he asked, but the fear of getting caught actually made his cock twitch with interest. He just hoped that wasn't too noticeable.

"Iris won't be home for hours." he mumbled in his ear, and lightly rolled the lobe between his teeth. He slid his hands over Prompto's thighs and squeezed, sighing in his ear. "You wanna...?" he asked quietly. They both knew it would be awhile before they could do anything without getting walked in on, and this might even be their last chance. Who knows? He could feel the boy's face heating up at his question.

"Y-yeah." he shivered and pushed his suitcase aside. He sat back, awkward and not exactly looking at Gladio, and then stood up, and took him with him. "The lube is in your room." he rubbed at the back of his neck, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Actually, there was lube in his room, under the pillows, but he'd used it all the night before. He just didn't know how to tell Gladio that he had a dildo hidden in his room. 

He laughed and swatted Prompto's ass. "The couch looks pretty comfy. You wanna go get ready for me, babe?" he kneaded his plush ass, and groaned when he felt Prompto clenching and pushing back. He almost wanted to fuck him there, right against the door, but he didn't want to risk breaking it, or really, getting caught. 

He swallowed thickly and nodded. Gladio let go, and he almost tripped over his feet as he ran to the couch. He kept glancing at the door as he pushed his jeans down to his ankles, and squeezed himself through his boxers. He closed his eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and he swore that if he focused enough, he could feel Gladio's thick hands on his thighs. 

He kicked off his pants and boxers, and flipped onto his hands and knees. He was too impatient to wait for Gladio to come back, and he just went ahead and stuck three fingers into his mouth. He lazily sucked on them, running his tongue over the pads and between his fingers, and didn't stop until there was drool running down his chin and wrist. He pushed his thighs apart, and shivered when he rubbed his slick fingers over his ass. 

He was still soft from the night before, but he didn't want to risk anything. He pushed a finger in, and sighed when it easily slipped down to the last knuckle. He bit his lip and pushed in a second one, this time meeting some resistance. That was fine. He pressed his face into the pillows as he pumped his fingers into himself. The slick sounds made his ears burn with embarrassment, but he kept going, and tried pushing his fingers deep enough to at least graze his prostate.

He slumped forward, falling onto his elbows, and gasped when his fingers pushed in deeper at the sudden movement. He didn't notice it, not really, but drool was clinging to his bottom lip, and his thighs were already starting to tremble. He moved his fingers faster, but it was difficult from this angle, and he wished his fingers were much thicker, longer, and someone else's entirely. 

"G-Gladio...!" he moaned. 

He could feel the warm precum on his thigh, but the burn of stretching himself was too good, and he didn't want to risk cumming to soon, though he knew Gladio wouldn't mind it. He bucked his hips, mouth hanging open and tongue barley poking out, and cried into his arm. 

He barely had time to push in a third finger before he heard faint footsteps getting closer to the couch, and felt hands on his thighs, gripping and spreading them further. He moaned softly and pushed his hips back, and was rewarded by Gladio pressing his clothed erection against his rear. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this." he whispered, low and too close to Prompto's ear. "Next time, we gotta set up a camera or something." 

He shivered at the idea of being on camera, his blissed out face visible to the whole world, as Gladio rutted into his ass. It was almost embarrassing, and no doubt someone important would stumble upon it, but deep down, he kind of wanted that to happen. 

He flicked open the lube and poured some into his hands. It was sticky, and he honestly really hated it, but it made this a hell of a lot easier. He wiped his hands off on the couch cushions, and squeezed Prompto's small ass. "You okay? You're kind of zoning out there." he frowned. 

He shook his head, blond hair flopping into his face, and gripped the cushions. "'m fine. I was just close." he admitted quietly, cheeks red, and pushed his hips back again. He gasped when he felt Gladio's large hands spreading his ass cheeks. 

He rubbed his cock over Prompto's rosy, twitching hole. "Well, I can help with that." he grinned sloppily, and his hips stuttered forward, barely pushing his cock in more than the head. It was a tight fit, even with the fingering that Prompto had done, but, really, it always was.

He gasped and dug his nails into the cushions, but pushed his hips back anyway. "C'mon." he urged, voice high with need. His mouth opened when Gladio bucked his hips again, and more of his cock slipped in. He squirmed and reached for his cock, unable to hold back anymore, and slowly moved his fist over it. 

"Fuck," he groaned, but he stayed still, at least until Prompto had relaxed enough. He leaned pver him, chest pressed against his back, and brushed his lips over Prompto's shoulder. He smiled when the blond shivered under him, and twitched his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper into him, and on cue, Prompto gasped and gripped the sheets. 

"Please," he whined. He wiggled his hips, gasping under his breath, and pushed them back to show his urgency. "You s-said hours but I don't want to risk getting caught-" he whispered. He glanced over his shoulder, and his nose bumped into Gladio's cheek. 

"Baby, c'mon." he pulled out, and thrusted back into him, pulling a groan out of the both of them. He leaned over him again, almost mounting the poor boy, and thrusted his hips again. "Just focus on me." he mumbled, and slyly curled his arm around the blond's waist, knuckles brushing his leaking cock. "Focus on how many times I'm gonna make you cum today." 

He moaned and bucked his hips, trying his hardest to keep from reaching between his legs and fisting his cock. " _Please_ -" he gasped, and it was almost like Gladio read his mind. He scratched at the stupid couch cushions to keep from jumping forward when Gladio slammed into him again. 

"All you had to do was ask." he panted. He leaned back and roughly grabbed Prompto's ass. It was small, and in his honest opinion he would've liked for his boyfriend to indulge a bit and get some meat on his bones, but damn, was it hot when it jiggled with each thrust. He groaned and kneaded it in his hands, and even slapped it, just to hear Prompto gasp and jolt forward. 

He whined again, low in his throat, and pushed his hips back. "Move faster. You're t-too slow..." he gasped when Gladio rammed into him, and felt a jolt of pleasure running up the length of his spine. He curled a loose fist around his cock, and smeared precum over the head with his thumb. He moaned and bucked his hips, and without thinking, clenched down on Gladio's cock. 

"Fuck." he grabbed Prompto's hips and slammed into him. The whole couch shuddered with his rough movements, but he didn't care, and did it again, breathing sharply through flared nostrils. He dug his nails into the blond's hips and pinched his skin as he thrusted his hips. His thighs burned, already, but he kept going, and it was worth it to see how Prompto moaned and cried under him. 

"Don't stop-" he gasped. He grabbed at the couch's arms, and held on for dear life as he tried to push his hips back and meet Gladio's brutal pace. His cock bounced against his stomach and dripped precum onto the cushions, and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do it on the couch because _stains_ , but he was too into it to care about getting caught.

He slowed down, but made up for it with harder thrusts that made Prompto cry out like he was a pornstar. He panted hotly as he squeezed the blond's thighs and thrusted again, his balls slapping loudly against the back of his thighs. "Ride me," he breathed. 

He just moaned and leaned onto his elbows. There was drool clinging to his cheeks and lips, and his eyes were blown from how far gone he was. "Huh?" he asked, and he sounded so dazed that Gladio was almost worried about moving him. 

"Ride me. I wanna see you bouncing on my cock." he held onto the boy's hips as he slipped out of him. He leaned back on the cushions, and spread his legs, holding his cock upright for Prompto to sit down. "That okay with you?" 

He blinked up at him, still shaky from his almost-orgasm, and nodded. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then straddled the larger man's waist. He gasped when he felt Gladio's cock poking at his ass, but took a deep breath and relaxed as he sat sown on it. "Fuck..." he moaned when his ass met Gladio's hairy thighs. 

"You're so hot, babe." he breathed. He held onto his thin waist, and slid his hands over his heaving belly. From this angle, it wasn't so obvious, but as he thrusted up into him, he noticed _it_. "Oh." he ran his fingers over it, and gasped. There was a slight bulge in Prompto's stomach, and with each thrust, it came back. 

He didn't realize what was happening until he looked down. "W-what?" he placed his hands over it, and instantly felt dizzy from how hot it was. The outline of Gladio's cock was so obvious, and with each thrust of his hips it became clearer. "Oh shit..." he let his head fall to the side as he squeezed the bulge, and moaned softly. 

He kept his hand over it as he slammed into Prompto. The bulge was fascinating, but what was even hotter was the way that Prompto's cock slapped against his thighs as he bounced in his lap. Precum was sticking to his own thighs, but knowing that his boyfriend was so turned on made it okay. 

He was so into moving his hips that he didn't hear the door opening. He kept going, mouth hanging open and moans filling the living room, and didn't stop until he heard something crash into the floor. He whined when something warm covered his groin, and then he was being pushed back onto the couch, and Gladio was leaning over him, looking flushed and embarrassed. 

"I-I'll just be in my room!" 

It was Iris. 

Fuck, wasn't she supposed to be _gone_?

Prompto sobbed when he heard the door slam shut, and then the blankets were ripped off of his thighs, and Gladio _laughed_ at him. He turned his head to the side, embarrassed tears flowing down his cheeks, and squirmed under him. 

"Did you really cum from that?" he stared at the warm cum on Prompto's belly button and chest. He gripped his cock and gave it a squeeze, and laughed again when Prompto cried out and arched his back. He slid his arms under him, and with his cock still buried inside, carried Prompto to his room. 

"W-wait!" he gasped. His back hit soft sheets and pillows, and then Gladio was sliding his hands down his waist and groping at his thighs. "Iris is still here. We can't-" he was cut off by his own moans when Gladio touched his cock again. 

"You can be quiet, right?" he slowly moved his fist over Prompto's cock, and squeezed the sensitive head. It twitched in his hand, and a gush of precum dripped onto his fingers. "I wanna make you cum again. That was really hot, babe."

He cried out and bucked his hips again. "F-fuck..." he grabbed at Gladio's arms, but didn't push him away. "Can you, um, fuck me like before?" he asked, cheeks a little red with embarrassment. 

He grinned and groped at Prompto's thigh with his other hand. "Alright, babe. Flip over for me, 'kay?" he slipped out of him, and leaned back on the bed. He slowly fisted his cock as he watched Prompto get onto his hands and knees, and groaned when the boy reached back and spread his cheeks apart. 

He glanced over his shoulder. "And...Can you finish inside me?" he asked. Gladio usually did, and he loved it everytime, but he always asked, just in case.

He grabbed Prompto’s cheeks, forcing them to stay apart, and rubbed his thumb over his slick entrance. “I can't say no to you.” he laughed. He groaned quietly as he thrusted into him. It was a tight fit, even now. 

“A-ah!” he gasped and pushed his hips back. The stretch was one of his favorite things about having sex with Gladio. His cock was long, which he liked, but he loved his girth more than anything. Three fingers weren't enough to prepare him, but he lived for the burning sensation in his lower half when Gladio pushed in. It was better than any toy he'd ever tried. 

His balls slapped lightly against Prompto’s thighs as he slammed into him. It was difficult to keep up the pace, so he opted for harder thrusts, which were a little slower than before, but he made up for it by aiming for Prompto’s prostate and tugging on his leaking cock. “So tight…” he moaned. 

He moaned and pushed his thighs further apart. He could feel Gladio’s heavy balls slapping his thighs with each thrust, and he almost wanted to reach back and squeeze them. He panted into his arm and pushed his hips back, but it wasn't enough. Gladio just wasn't deep enough. 

“Christ, babe.” he gasped. How was Prompto so damn tight? He leaned forward, his muscular chest flush with the blond’s back, and roughly thrusted into him. “You feel so good…” he moaned hotly in his ear, fingers pressing into his soft, hairless thighs.

He cried out when he felt Gladio’s blunt head hitting his prostate dead on. He grabbed at his boyfriend’s hand and tried moving it faster over his cock. “I m-might cum again!” he squeaked, and felt more precum gushing out his cock. His cheeks were rosy with embarrassment as he watched it drip onto Gladio’s hand, but he only tightened his grip and moved his hand faster. 

“You're clenching around me again, _mm_ \--” He grabbed the blond’s hips, fingers white as they pressed into his skin, and roughly thrusted into him again. His thighs tensed as he felt a familar warmth buzzing through his body and groin, and he immediately sped up his thrusts. 

Prompto made a choked noise and buried his face into his arm. He moaned softly and clawed at the sheets, and he was barely able to keep up with his boyfriend’s relentless thrusts. “Please, _ahh_ , don't stop!” he almost sobbed. He could feel the tears threatening to spill on his cheeks. 

His thrusts started to become shaky, a sign that he was getting close to cumming. He focused on moving his hand over Prompto’s cock, and it didn't take much longer, really. He groaned into the blond’s ear as he felt him clenching around his cock. He felt wetness on his hand, and gasped, immediately glancing down. Had he really…? Baby-” 

He gasped as cum splashed onto his stomach and Gladio’s hand. He felt ashamed for finishing so quickly, but he couldn't really help it. He whined and bucked his hips, but his boyfriend kept touching him, and even squeezed his balls. “T-too much…!” he cried. There was drool clinging to his lips. 

He could feel his boyfriend's cock going soft in his hand, but it was still twitching, and spurted more precum as he moved his hand over it. “I wanna make you cum again…” he frowned. The tears in Prompto’s eyes were a firm no, that maybe in the future they could, but now, it was too much. He rubbed his thigh as a silent apology. 

He cried and grabbed at the sheets. They were wrinkled and torn from the bed by now, but what did he care? They were leaving anyway, and fuck the bed, he was more focused on Gladio. He moaned his name, hot and heavy into his arm, and bucked his hips again. He felt heavy with exhaustion, and drool was dripping from his open mouth. 

He let Prompto’s cock slap against his stomach, and gripped his hips tighter. “Just a little more, baby.” he whispered through gritted teeth. His balls ached from how hard they were slapping against the back of Prompto’s thighs, but he was too close to care enough to slow down his thrusts. 

His cock, now soft and spent, bounced between them as he pushed back to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. He rubbed his face against his arm, and cried softly as Gladio continued to abuse his prostate. Could prostates bruise? He didn't know, but he felt like his might be. “Please, _mm_!” 

“You feel so good…” he moaned and thrusted harder. Prompto was hot and tight around his cock, likely tighter from the overstimulation. “I wish we could do this everyday.” he mumbled, and it was more of a whisper to himself than anything. He felt the blond tighten again, and he took that as Prompto’s way of saying he was going to miss this when they were on the trip. 

Overwhelmed and shaky, he couldn't do much more than lay there and take it. He twitched and bucked his hips each time his prostate was hit, and a few times he felt his cock twitching to life, but he was too tired to reach between his thighs and touch himself. He tossed his head to the side, and eyed Gladio through hazy eyes. “C-cum in me…” he panted, and something wet, probably precum, dripped from his cock. 

He gave a few more shaky thrusts, and then gripped Prompto’s thighs impossibly tight as he spilled into him. He leaned on the teen, his muscular chest flush against his back, and panted hotly in his ear. He rutted into him for as long as he could before overstimulation kicked in, and nibbled on his earlobe as he felt cum dripping down his thighs. He pulled out, reluctantly, and leaned back to watch his cum slipping out of Prompto’s abused hole. He almost wanted to lean in and clean him with his tongue, but that would have to wait. 

“Fuck…” he gasped and slumped forward, falling onto his stomach. His ass was still in the air, but he was too tired to care. He could feel Gladio’s large hands on his ass, and moaned softly at the touch. “I don't know if we were that quiet.” he mumbled, embarrassed now that he was able to realize how loud he'd been. He just hoped that Iris would forgive them, or at least pretend that she hadn't seen him riding Gladio’s cock. He shivered and grabbed the pillow, and shoved his face into it with a sigh. 

He was busy eyeing the light bruises on Prompto’s thighs. He knew they'd be darker in the morning, and the thought made his cock twitch against his thigh. He slid his arms under Prompto’s stomach and turned him onto his side. He ran his fingers through the blond’s hair as he patted his bruised thigh. “You okay?” he asked quietly. His voice was still deep and husky. 

“Yeah, it was just a lil’ intense.” he smiled sleepily and leaned on Gladio’s arm. For a muscular guy, he was a comfortable pillow. He almost laughed at the thought. “We should nap and then take a shower later. I’m probably to spent to stand up.” he giggled at his own joke, and only laughed harder when his boyfriend groaned and slapped his arm. 

He smiled and tightened his hold on his waist. “Your jokes aren't even that funny…” he mumbled. He let his head fall to the side, onto Prompto’s shoulder, and sighed again. He wanted to say something else, about the trip, but he kept his mouth shut for now. He scratched at his boyfriend’s scalp. “ _You_ really need a shower.” 

“Hey!” he frowned, almost pouting, and gripped the pillow like he was going to throw it at Gladio or something. “You're lucky I love you…” he mumbled and hid his face in the larger man’s arm, but he was giggling quietly to himself. 

He laughed, too, and the sound seemed to echo through their room. “I love you, too.” he smiled and rubbed Prompto’s back. “Is that my shirt?” he raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed it before, but the oversized shirt laying on the edge of the bed was, indeed, not Prompto’s. 

“Uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Yours are super comfy, babe. Can't help it.” he grinned, and Gladio almost groaned from how _satisfied_ he looked. 

“Uh huh.” he rolled his eyes. “Now, go to sleep. You said you wanted to nap.” he reminded him. 

“Alright, alright.” he settled against Gladio, sighing, and wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, reluctantly, and tried to prepare for what was ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission work!


End file.
